The Assassin
by stilinskijeep
Summary: Artemis and Wally find themselves falling for the people they shouldn't
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

This is the last time Wally West is going as a plus one for the illustrious Dick Grayson for some stupid charity event. Sure there was a free, endless buffet with really good food, but it also involved dressing in a stupid suit and his bachelor best friend ditching him for some girl leaving him all alone at the end of the night. After this, he was done.

* * *

"I'm not going," Wally called to Dick as he was finishing leftover pizza while he was lying down on the couch. He was dressed in a shirt with a science pun and grey sweats. Some random romantic comedy was playing in the background in which he'd rather watch than go. "It's just a stupid excuse for rich people to feel better about themselves, no offense."

A loud scoff came from the bathroom. Dick walked out in a dark blue suit and half done tie. His eyes gazed upon the sight in front of him. He saw Wally lying horizontally on the couch with his feet dangling a little. A black garment bag was held high in his hand.

"You do know that I pay your rent and for that couch. And that pizza, I could go on." He threw the garment bag beside him on the couch.

Wally groaned in defeat and mumbled a "fine." He put his pizza down, grabbing the garment bag and sped to the bathroom.

* * *

It was a charity dinner to save endangered whales in the wild or something. Many expensive items were being auctioned off, but the most expensive was a rare necklace with an emerald ruby falling down the middle. Gotham socialites all arrived in hopes to go home with the rare necklace.

As Wally and Dick exited the limousine, the paparrazi immediately bombarded Dick. The muffled noise from the limousine got louder as the bright light flashed from camera and people shouting Wally was pushed to the side as the paparazzi asked Dick a million questions.

The venue the event was held in a huge building with a grand staircase that lead to the dining area and big stage. Behind the stage was a gigantic window that overlooked the Gotham night. Towards the side of the staircase were random rooms. Dick finally was able escape the paparazzi and return to his best friend. They ascended down the stairs together. Many eyes were watching them, including a woman in a black long dress.

A redheaded with a camera walked up to them just before they were going to take their seats.

"Dick Grayson, is Bruce Wayne not here with you?" the redhead spoke gaining their attention

"Vicki Vale, always a pleasure. Bruce couldn't make it today, important business meeting" Dick said as he gave her a small hug. "This is my friend, Wally West. He works at the research lab at Wayne Enterprises."

"Nice to meet you," Wally said as he shook her hand.

"Do you mind if I borrow your friend for a bit to ask him a couple of questions?" Vicki asked Wally.

Wally told her he didn't mind, and they walked off, leaving Wally alone once again.

It had been a half an hour since Dick left with Vicki to get interviewed and Wally had hit the food table twice. If he was going to enjoy anything tonight, it was going to be the unlimited food. As he was going to get thirds, he bumped into someone, causing the figure to fall to the floor.

* * *

 _HI. welcome to another story I am probably not going to finish, speaking of read my other fic i haven't finished._

 _Anyways, thank you so much for reading this and I will try to update frequently. ALSO REVIEW AND GIVE ME CRITICISM_


	2. Chapter 2

"You should watch where you're going" a loud scoff came from a figure on the floor. The figure was a woman in short black hair and a black dress that blended with her hair. Although Wally was hovering over her, he could see that she was probably around 5 '8.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Wally's voice became apologetic and somewhat frantic. Wally studied her carefully before offering her a hand to get up. He could see her smooth legs coming out of the slit of the dress. Her dress also had thin spaghetti straps on each side and cowl front. "Do you need anything? An ice pack? Band Aid? Water?"

She nodded as she got up. A strong scowl laid on her. Then she eyed him up and down which went unnoticed to Wally. A slight smirk appeared on her face that softened her gaze.

"It's okay." the figure's husky voice said. The smirk still very apparent on her face. "And you are?"

Wally's eyes went to stare into her steel gray ones. He watched as her eyelashes fluttered a little while she blinked and the black stuff girls put on their eyes, it's called eye-something and he is pretty sure that his Aunt Iris uses it, perfectly shaped around her hooded eyes. He completely did not hear her question and she giggled as he blinked obliviously.

"Ohh my name? I obviously have a name...Wally, Wally West." He chuckled nervously and lightly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Wally Wally West, nice to meet you" She replied as she held a hand out in which he gladly shook. He hoped that she ignored the sweatiness of his palms. "You want to sit down and chat, Wally Wally?"

He nodded a little too quickly as she took his hand and dragged him to the nearest empty table. All of a sudden, he was happy that Dick forced to go to this thing even if he did ditch him. As she sat down, she crossed her legs allowing Wally to see more of her smooth legs. He wondered if she was doing that on purpose to torture him or something, because it was working.

"You're not from here. Are you?" Her question stated so confidently like she already knew the answer. She rested her hand on the side of her face as she leaned in a little curious of his response. Her eyes narrowed waiting for his answer.

"How did you know?" his voice sounded a little shocked. Did he really not blend with all these rich people? Was it the cheap cologne? Or the fact that his suit didn't have cufflinks?

"Aside from the slight mid-Western accent," Wally frowned a little at this, it's not _that_ noticeable. "But no guy in Gotham, and I have lived here all my life, rich _or_ poor is that nice."

"I'm from Kansas. Just recently moved in with my friend Dick to work at Wayne Enterprises." he gestured to Dick who was getting interviewed by another reporter with a swarm of girls around him. He could an ah as he turned back around to her.

"Makes sense that you're a Kansas boy. I was thinking more about Nebraska or Missouri." She laughed a little. "So you're friends with the famous rich Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne?"

"Yup." He replied a little disappointed. Their eyes drifted across the room where Dick was giving yet another interview. Of course she was interested Dick, all the girls are usually. "I can introduce you to him if you want to…"

"No, I'm good. I'd rather talk to you, Kansas." Her eyes drifted back to Wally. She noticed his discernible jealousy and watched as he blushed a little as she spoke. "You're cute."

He chuckled nervously and watched as her hand ghosted over his. A tiny spark jolted through his body along with heat going to his cheeks. This _really_ pretty girl was leaving him speechless and she was actually flirting with _him._ He did not even know her name yet. Apart from the fact that he knew that she was from Gotham and probably a linguist or something, she was a complete mystery. And he wanted to know more about her.

* * *

They continued talking for what felt like hours and the girl in front of him was still a mystery. He desperately wanted to know more about her, especially her name. He asked a couple times but she just flashed him a smirk or brushed it off.

"So Miss Won't Tell Me Her Name," Wally spoke, determined to uncover the mystery of this girl. "What's your deal, aside from the dark mystery facade."

She laughed and gave him a look that looked almost dangerous and challenging.

All of a sudden, she stood up and reached out her hand to him.

"How about I answer your question after you dance with me?" She spoke as she towered over him a bit.

He nodded and accepted. His hand locking into hers as she guided him on to the dance floor. Her eyebrow raised for a second as she noted a gold ring on his left hand with a flash symbol. As they reached the dance floor, her arms went around his neck and she leaned in. She went into whispering something gently against his ear.

"By the way, my name is Diane Nguyen."

 _ **WOW i actually updated?! Anyways, quarantine has been so boring and I want to actually finish a story so here's another chapter. Hopefully I actually update more frequently... fingers crossed.**_


End file.
